


Digital Versicolor

by Tightredpants



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Explicit Drug Use, M/M, all fluff, i may or may not be projecting, no one asked for this, super sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tightredpants/pseuds/Tightredpants
Summary: Wanna waste some time?
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Digital Versicolor

**Author's Note:**

> So this will probably trigger people? Read at your own risk, of course but enjoy as well :) I've been wanting to write a drug fic for a long time, and after stretching my legs so to speak with my little depression fic, I figured why the hell not?

Alex woke up with a raging headache, in a place he didn’t remember returning to the night before. He was extremely nauseous, and as he cautiously blinked his surroundings into focus, he was relieved that at least Miles was there, too.  _ Thank fuck _ , he thought as he grabbed the water bottle next to him on the messy bedside table, all of his belongings strewn across the surface. As soon as the liquid touched his tongue he revolted, sputtering out the cursed flammable liquid and darting to the bathroom with impressive speed, considering the state he was in. All of the contents of his stomach were quickly dispelled, and he recoiled at the sight as he flushed the toilet. As he hung his head over the porcelain, burning cheek against the cool bowl, he tried desperately to remember why they’d put vodka in a water bottle. 

His retching caused Miles to wake up, and soon the man was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. “Alright?” He asked groggily, his voice rough with sleep and too many cigarettes. 

“There’s fucking vodka, in the goddamn water bottle…” Alex panted, just the thought of it almost causing another heave. 

“Fuck, what did we do last night?”

Alex stood shakily and blew his nose, fighting back bile as he felt chunks escape through his nostrils, the burn of stomach acid making it hard to breathe. He fetched himself a glass of water,  _ real  _ water, chugging it to quell his upset stomach before refilling and handing it to Miles. They both looked and felt like absolute shit, and as they stood gazing at each other, they both broke into a fit of laughter. 

“I barely remember anything from last night,” Alex said through laughs, and Miles just nodded in agreement, refilling another glass. There was a moment of silence as they both tried to recollect their escapades, but they both came up equally short. One memory that was brought back was a certain purchase Alex had made, shortly before blacking out. Alex’ eyes lit up, and he went to retrieve his abused jeans from the previous night, digging through them and pulling out a tied up baggie almost full of white powder. 

They both groaned in relief at the sight, an instant cure in the palm of their hands. They moved to the little kitchenette table, bringing out a handheld mirror and a razor blade, required tools for the job. Alex served generous lines for them both, rolling up a hundred pound note carefully before straightening the lines again with his drivers license. This was his favorite part of the whole process; the act of chopping it up finely, sectioning out lines, the excitement and anticipation of what was about to happen. They were no strangers to cocaine, and if Alex was being honest, he would say it was his drug of choice. He grinned mischievously at Miles before licking the residue from his identification, finding the man smiling right back at him. Miles always let Alex go first, and as soon as he snorted the line, he threw his head back and moaned, plugging the unused nostril and sniffing quickly. He felt the drip at the back of his throat and the ritual was complete, and he slid the mirror over for Miles to take his. They sat for a moment as it kicked in, both instantly feeling as though they’d awoken on top of the world. 

“Fuck, I was really looking forward to breakfast.” Miles commented, slightly disappointed by his drug-induced lack of appetite. 

They were on a weekend trip, their wrecked rented room only used for drunken slumber. Admittedly, they had gone a little too hard on their first night, indulging too much too early. But that’s how it always was, and neither of them would ever turn down getting high with their favorite person in the world. Plus, it was their holiday, after all. 

—

“You’ll never believe what I got,” Miles said as he walked through the front door of their apartment, coming home from hanging out with friends. 

Alex was in the kitchen, fixing up a quick dinner for them. “What?” He asked excitedly, knowing Miles to never cease with his usually extremely pleasant surprises. He turned in the direction of Miles voice, watching the man saunter towards him with a smirk. Instead of answering, Miles just pulled a sack from his jacket pocket, revealing a few grams of weed. “Owen just gave it to me, for doing that favor for him a few weeks back.” He beamed, like it was prized game. 

Thirty minutes later, dinner was eaten, leftovers in the fridge were eaten, and Alex and Miles were incredibly high. They put a record on and were slumped on the couch, watching each other both with dopey, dazed smiles. 

“I’m so in love with you,” Alex drawled, and Miles’ smile widened, his red eyes crinkling. 

“I love wasting time with you,” Miles replied, before they melted together seamlessly with a searing kiss. 

Alex stood up slowly and took Miles’ hand, leading him to the bedroom. Alex always wanted to fuck when he was stoned; he was extra sensitive to touch and was always a sappy mess. Miles happily complied every time, the warm tingly sensation radiating from his body only made him want to be close to Alex; he wanted to feel his nerve endings being set alight, and to light up Alex in the very same way. 

The action itself was done almost in slow motion, every touch and kiss lingering, their bodies plastered together, feeling every inch of each other as they reached nirvana together. Alex was so  _ warm _ , inside and out, and Miles believed he truly would become a puddle of himself by the end. Everything felt amazing, and so natural, like fucking while they were stoned was the very purpose they’d been put on earth for. The feeling of sliding inside Alex, hot and welcoming and open, made Miles’ entire nervous system short circuit, explosions of pleasure ripping through his body. They concurrently let out obscene moans, far too high to even consider holding back how they were truly feeling. Time and space blurred together and sizzled out, the only sensations being skin on skin, wet kisses, and the vibrations of breathy moans. They came at the same time, as they always did, their bodies completely in sync. Miles kept himself inside Alex for as long as his body allowed it, before he became too sensitive to handle Alex’ heat. 

Their comedown was far from close, thanks to Owen’s space alien weed, so after their glorious union they laid together quietly, bodies wrapped around each other. 

“I love you so much,” Alex whispered, kissing Miles’ forehead. 

“I love you more.”

—

They were at some shitty club, mostly for the sake of their friends, who’d begged them to come out to the “hot new place in town”. The industrial concept of the place was lost on Alex, who much preferred warm wood and indoor smoking for his choice of watering holes. Miles came up behind him, pushing a plastic cup of clear liquid, tequila, into his hands with a grin. Before Alex could protest that he’d brought his flask, being the alcohol snob he is, Miles was already half-shouting over the loud electronic music, “I told them it were both our birthdays, free shots.” 

They both cackled as they took the wedges of lime off the cups, sucking on them before dunking the burning liquid down their throats. 

“Happy birthday, baby.” Miles joked, both of them aware their respective birthdays were months from then. They both got increasingly drunk as the night progressed, dancing wildly to the music blasting through the club. Despite them being the ones invited, they were no doubt the leaders of this circus, guiding their friends through a night none of them were going to remember properly the next day. 

In the morning they wake up shitty, half dressed and tangled together, and Alex swears he’s still drunk, based on his lack of hangover. They spend the remainder of their day in bed, ordering takeout and sharing cigarettes in bed. It’s very much a part of their weekly routine, keeping a baseline buzz throughout the week and having a huge blowout on the weekend, spending too much money and getting way too fucked up. 

They had a designated day of the week for recovery, Sunday. That day was spent doing absolutely nothing besides usually nursing a nasty hangover or a gruesome comedown, before preparing themselves for whatever shenanigans they would find themselves in for the next week. 

—

This was a rare occasion; it wasn’t very often they stumbled across hallucinogens from someone they trusted. When Matt told them he had a plug for shrooms, they immediately put in an order. Tripping with someone you love has a quality of intimacy that is difficult to match with sobriety, so Alex and Miles saved the psychedelic to take on Valentine’s Day. After they went out to dinner, sharing a bottle of wine with their food, they came home to get ready for the real event of the night. 

Eating the mushrooms is the most difficult part, the chewy and woody texture making Alex second guess if it was even worth it, but soon he felt energy pulsing through his veins, like light was coming out of his very pores. They gave each other a knowing look as they felt their come-up, and decided to move onto the balcony to smoke languidly as they laced their fingers together. 

The light of the evening was fading to the darkness of night, and as the city bustled under them everything was simultaneously calm, like every cog was working in a perfectly functioning machine. They were outside of the world, outside of time, the only thing they were truly aware of was their separate energies merging together into one beautiful aura. 

Their telepathic abilities were heightened in their elevated state, and with a single glance they moved inside, forgoing a record in order to just sit and consume each other. They studied each other’s faces silently for a miniature eternity, hands still slotted together as they reached an even deeper level of understanding and commitment as they peaked. Miles decided right then that Alex was the most beautiful person he’d ever laid eyes on, and Alex reminded himself that those puppy dog eyes were the only ones he wanted to look into for the rest of his life. Alex heard himself speaking before he processed he’d even opened his mouth; words of pure adoration and love spilling out of him as if he had no control over it. Miles smiled as he listened, tears glistening in his eyes as Alex made him feel like the most loved creature in any and every universe that existed. He reciprocated every emotion, detailing his absolute devotion to Alex after he had finished his own proclamation. His outpouring was so true and honest, and then it was Alex’ turn to get teary eyed, moving closer to press their foreheads together and rub their noses gently. The air was crackling around them with electricity, like their love for each other was so strong it was manifesting its own physical presence. 

Every fiber in their being screamed that this was where they were meant to be, and they both gladly agreed that they would stay there forever. 

—

Doing drugs together almost counted as foreplay, the act of dropping together, knowing you would both experience what was about to come, was highly romantic for them. Each time was an intricate ritual they danced in and around perfectly, always meeting each other on the other side. They didn’t do drugs with anyone else; it was always saved for just them two, usually in the confines of their bedroom. Which is where they found themselves tonight, crushing up hydrocodone pills to take together. They both preferred snorting rather than popping them; it kicked in faster and stronger, both things they wanted. 

The absolute euphoria of being high on painkillers was unmatched, every bit of tension or discomfort that reminds one of having a physical form gone, only complete bliss left behind. Alex felt like his bones were made of jello as he stretched his now loose muscles, groaning happily at how easy it was to move his body around. 

What felt the best, however, were the lazy kisses Miles placed on his neck, feelings himself sink more and more into the mattress as their bodies morphed into two entities of pleasure. Sex, however, was off the table, for it was almost impossible to come on opiates such as this. They unfortunately learned this the hard way, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t still make out like eager teenagers. Miles’ lips relaxed Alex until he thought he could almost fall asleep, until he realized he wasn’t tired at all, just extremely high. He grinned at the thought, pulling Miles up to get a good look at him, falling in love all over again. 

“You make me so high,” Miles states slowly, looking at Alex with hooded eyes. 

“I think that’s the pills, love.” Alex chided gently, making them both giggle. 

“No, just you,” Miles corrected as he shook his head slightly, “you make me feel more amazing than any of this shit ever could.” 

—

Their friends had always joked that one day they’d set fire to the world. Alex and Miles were simultaneously an immovable object and an unstoppable force, careening through their lives at breakneck speeds. 

Getting high together was just an added bonus, something exciting that was just for them, for their own world. They would have to slow down eventually, but for right now, neither of them would trade the experiences they got to share with each other for anything. The thrilling prospect of the night taking a new shade of rose, the way reality shifted slightly during a strong come up, and for Alex, he just couldn’t resist Miles, especially when he whispered in his ear, 

_ “Wanna waste some time?” _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, but especially comments, are greatly appreciated! :) X


End file.
